


Another Thing Coming

by mts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mts/pseuds/mts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First her lover, then her son and now her mother. If the poor girl thought that she would be absolved of her crimes, she had another thing coming." One shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thing Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hola folks. Transferring all of my ffn.net works here because I'm hoping to start writing again.
> 
> I wrote this little drabble over two years ago. Yikes, I can't believe it's been that long! 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it :)

As she stared into the glossy eyes of her mother, the emptiness seeped into her veins. She was gutted-there was no other way to describe it. And Regina Mills knew the feeling better than anyone should have.

Unfortunately for her, this was a different kind of emptiness. It was an all consuming grief that overtook her mind, her only thoughts on her loss and how close she had come to a loving mother for once in her life only for it to be taken from her in the blink of an eye.

And then she heard it, heard the voice of the woman who had caused her this pain, her voice like nails on a chalkboard. This was her attacker, the one who had ripped her dreams to mere figments of her imagination with no chance at fruition.

Regina scoffed at her former stepdaughter's futile attempt to prevent her mother's demise. She looked upon Snow White with murderous eyes, glistening with tears of pure rage.

Had this woman, this girl, not taken enough from her? Was she not content with the success of her life's goal to end any chance Regina had ever had at happiness? Did she not realize that she had won?

First her lover, then her son and now her mother. Regina's blood was boiling. If the poor girl thought that she would be absolved of her crimes, she had another thing coming.

"You did this." Regina stated contemptuously.  _And you shall pay dearly._


End file.
